


Fireworks

by Baswell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baswell/pseuds/Baswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special day in the life of Asahi and Nishinoya. It's their 3-year anniversary !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ! Well this is my first OS, so don't be to harsh on me :o Anyways hope you enjoy this little Asanoya story written at like 3 am while skyping with my friend lmao

Asahi woke up, feeling warmth against his chest, he slowly opened his eyes. To his sight : A peaceful Noya, his head resting on Asahi’s bare chest. He felt an uncontrollable smile upon his face. He pushed his back up on the wall, to be in some sort of seated position, or at least not completely horizontal. He leaned in and kissed Noya’s forehead, placing his blond hair strands to the side before doing so. He turned around and heard the birds chirping out his window, the sun blinding him at first sight. He took a hair elastic from his bedside table and arranged his hair in a messy bun. He looked at Noya peacefully breathing mouth open. He caressed his hair and whispered ‘’Rise and shine’’. 

Noya grunted and opened one eye. He closed it back and grinned happily. He removed his head from Asahi’s chest and slid it in the crease of his neck. To which Asahi blushed. He wrapped his arm around Noya and said ‘’Slept well my little angel ?’’, Noya replied calmly ‘’With you, I can never not sleep well’’. Asahi blushed and ruffled Noya’s hair gently. Noya leaned in for a kiss and their lips touched firmly. ‘’I’ll go make breakfast, you stay here as cute as usual’’ Noya said with a toothy smile on his face. Asahi looked at him with wide eyes and said ‘’You don’t have to, you know, we could-’’ ‘’Absolutely not, you’re getting your breakfast whether you want it or not !’’. Asahi scratched the back of his neck, lulling his head a little and then said ‘’Ok, but hurry back’’ his cheeks warming up as he pronounced his words. Noya grinned and headed to the kitchen softly whistling. 

Asahi looked around him, his vision still hazy, he seemed to remember the events of last night. Drinking, absolutely shameful dancing and maybe some… well more mature experiences, which occurred in the bed he was laying in. He seemed quite content though. He took a whiff of the ambient air and could already smell the pancake batter and hear it sizzling on the pan. He loved mornings like these. He loved being around Noya. I love him. 

After about 10 minutes, he could hear Noya’s loud footsteps getting closer and saw his boyfriend peering through the door with two plates in his hand which contained pancakes, bacon, eggs and a cup of coffee. He was surprised at how fast Noya had prepared their in-bed breakfast. He inhaled deeply as Noya placed his plate on his bedside table, smelling the crispy cooked bacon, the scrambled eggs, the cooked to perfection pancakes and the milky coffee he was impatient to sip on while giggling at Noya slurping his. 

Noya then took a tablecloth from the cabinet and shook it in the air before slowly letting it float down onto the bed, so they wouldn’t ruin their beautiful white with red polka dots sheets. He then placed Asahi’s plate in front of him and said ‘’Bon Appetit’’ with the worst french accent possible. Asahi giggled and said ‘’Thank you so much dear, I really appreciate you doing this’’ looking him in the eye with a faint rosiness in his cheeks. ‘’Not a problem. Anything for my darling’’ pronouncing darling with a british accent. To which Asahi giggled again, covering his mouth trying to be unnoticed by his boyfriend pouring sugar into his coffee. ‘’What ?’’ he said eyebrows crossed. Asahi paused and said ‘’Your accents are the cutest’’ feeling the blood rush up to his cheeks. ‘’And you are the cutest’’ said Noya kissing him afterwards. Asahi chuckled and took a sip of his coffee, smiling as he heard Noya noisily slurping his, as he suspected. 

\------------

Breakfast came to an end and once the dishes were washed and the two boys were fully dressed, they sat in the living room together to plan their day. Today was an important day. It was their 3 year anniversary, and this precise day was a national celebration day, which meant one thing : fireworks. Asahi was always afraid of them because of the noise, but with Noya, he came to appreciate them every time. Though he still covered up his ears when he saw the bigger trails of dust shoot high up in the sky before bursting into various colors of light. The small ones didn’t bother him anymore. ‘’You know what day it is, right ?’’ Noya said, sparks in his glassy hazel eyes. ‘’Of course, how could I forget ?’’ he leaned in and kissed Noya on the forehead. ‘’Well I’m cooking you dinner’’ Noya said with a courageous look upon his face. ‘’You ? Cooking ? A-are you sure after what happened the last time with-’’ ‘’Now now, you don’t need to worry gumdrop, I’ll make you the best home cooked meal ever’’ ‘’Well okay then, I trust you.’’ he said, chortling a little. ‘’Well in that case, I need to run some errands’’ Noya said with determination. Asahi looked at him and said ‘’Now don’t get into any trouble at the supermarket, we don’t want to have to pay 500 dollars for damage in the store again’’ Asahi said with an anxious look. ‘’Don’t worry, I wont do anything that will cost you 500 $...’’ Maybe just 499… ‘’Well okay then ! See you later my love’’ Asahi said as Noya waved goodbye.

\-----------

Dusk fell as Noya was still rolling dough, tossing vegetables into boiling water, chopping onions, whisking egg whites and pouring flour. Asahi looked perplexed as he saw his boyfriend cooking for the past three hours. Though he trusted him and was watching the TV in his socks and boxers. ‘’Should I go prepare myself, is it almost done ?’’ asked Asahi, still worried. ‘’Go ahead, it’ll be ready soon !’’ Noya responded yelling over the loud ventilation above the oven. Asahi then got up and went up the stairs to his room. While Asahi was showering and picking out an outfit to avoid deceiving his boyfriend who had been cooking for 3 straight hours, Noya was finishing up his cooking session. He started washing the pots, scrubbing the pans and soaking the bowls. 

When he finished his cleaning up, he looked proudly at his plates of food. He had prepared Asahi’s favorite dishes. Homemade ramen, salmon filet and lemon meringue pie. He layed down on the couch, wiping his forehead when he said out loud ‘’Crap, I’m not dressed !’’. He rushed to his room and heard Asahi singing in the shower, how cute is he ? He went to the other bathroom across the hall and showered quickly, dressed swiftly and ran down the stairs, his hair still dripping a bit. He was waiting for his lovely boyfriend to come down from upstairs. 

Once he saw Asahi coming down the stairs with the most wonderful outfit ever, he looked at him with a puzzled expression ‘’You’re making me feel horrible, you’re so good looking’’ Asahi blushed to his words and said calmly ‘’Never say that, you’re the handsomest boyfriend someone could ever have’’. Noya felt his cheeks redden, which was quite unusual with the confidence he had. Asahi looked at him, quizzical ‘’So the fireworks start at 10, its 9 !’’. ‘’Someone has done their research ! Let’s eat’’ Noya said. Asahi sat down on their front porch and Noya followed with plates in his hands. The ramen and the salmon. Asahi looked astonished when he saw the meals Noya had cooked. ‘’My-’’ ‘’favorite’’ interrupted Noya. ‘’Yes, how did you remember ?’’ Asahi asked, confused. ‘’How can I forget?’’ he replied blissfully. Asahi just hoped it tasted as good as it looked. And boy did it. They enjoyed every last bite. It was about 9:45 when they were done eating. Noya cleared the plates. Asahi feeling bad for doing absolutely nothing on this day celebrating both of them, did all the dishes. 

Alas the work was over, and they laid down on their hamac, on the front porch. As they got comfortable, the fireworks started. Noya planted a kiss on Asahi and as the kiss deepened, they let their lips free for a brief moment. This moment full of emotion, full of noise, of light, of colors. And as they watched the fiery embers paint the dark sky, Asahi said ‘’I love you so much’’ to which Noya replied ‘’Me too Asahi’’.


End file.
